A Splish Splash Christmas
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: It's Christmas time! And what better way to celebrate than to read some Free! fanfiction huh? I mean homo swimmers right? But any who, this is a collection of Christmas one shots featuring my fav pairings and maybe some of yours too! ReiGisa, MakoHaru, RinTori, and SeiGou for your Christmas delight! I must warn you though, I got kinda fluffy while writing! :3 Hope you enjoy!
1. Our Intro to you

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! :D And of course what is the best way to celebrate the holidays? By reading some goddamn Free! fanfiction! XD So sit back, relax, and fangirl wit your fav gay swimmers~! ;)**

* * *

Makoto: Haru you ready?

Haru: Yeah. Guess so.

Makoto: Alright how about you Nagisa?

Nagisa: Heck yeah! I'm pumped!

Makoto: Rei?

Rei: Yes Makoto-senpai!

Makoto: Rin? Aiichiro?

Ai: Hai!

Rin: Yeah, yeah, let's just get this thing on the road?

Gou: Wait Nii-chan aren't you forgetting someone~?

Rin: *Sigh* Swim captain are you ready?

Seijuro: Sure!

Makoto: Alright then, shall we get started?

Nagisa: Yes Mako-chan! Everyone's ready! Come on~!

Makoto: Alright then! One, two, three...

Everyone: *Deep breath*

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Haru: Splish splash Christmas.

* * *

On a night so right and light with many aglow the snow everywhere and very much possibly in your hair.

We have a very cozy nice house with a young woman in a very nice blouse.

We call her Amakata-chan though she prefers san.

We aren't going to call her that because she's as a mean as a bat.

Oh whoops she's giving me a glare

ah ha sorry there! X)

But any who, she has a little book in her hand. And what would that be called miss Amakata?

"It is a splish splash Christmas don't you know?!" She smiles oh so warmly, "Now hurry up and let's start the show!"

And so we turn the page now, careful not to get into a fangirl rage! :D


	2. I Believe in Santa-san

**I Believe in Santa-san **

**Pairing: Makoto x Haruka **

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre(s): Romance and Comedy **

**Warning: Fluff and innocent type Haru **

**Summary: **

**Makoto discovers that his best friend still believes in Santa-san and chooses to indulge it. **

**Author's note: **

**Anon request once again from tumblr. This one made me laugh so hard and I just came up with a thousand ideas and decided to write it!**

* * *

Makoto POV:

I blinked at him once, then twice. Was he serious?

"Santa-san is real Makoto. I don't know why you would say otherwise."

I almost burst out laughing and then into full on tears. Out of all the people who still believed in Santa, Haru was one of them. I kept my calm though, taking a deep breath as to not hurt my friend's feelings.

"You're right Haru, I don't know why I would think Santa-san is not real. I mean what would Christmas giving be without Santa Clause-san?" I smiled lightly; I think I'm going to enjoy this holiday.

* * *

It was early morning and he was waking me up.

"Makoto…" Haruka was serious though, not playful like I would be, "Come on let's go."

"But we don't have school today Haru…" I moan because I don't want to wake up right now.

"We have to go…" If I didn't know any better I would think Haru was actually begging.

"Where?" I ask, still tired.

* * *

Next thing I know we're at the shopping mall waiting in a long line of children ages 3-12, excluding Haru and I.

"Do we have to come and see Santa-san?" I try not to complain and groan too much because I really do care about how Haru feels and I don't want to spoil his fun.

"Yes. I have to tell him what I want for Christmas because he might have not seen my list." He said patiently.

Meanwhile I was looking on the side seeing if the line was getting any faster. Gosh how long does it take to tell someone what you want to get under a tree anyway? I shouldn't be too hypocritical though, when I was younger- uh make that a lot younger- I used to sit on Santa-san's lap and name off all the things I wanted and it probably took ages. One Christmas I wished for a sibling and guess what? I got two. I love them though, don't get me wrong. But I used to think Santa was the most wonderful person on the planet until the day my parents convinced me he was make believe. I was extremely upset and devastated which is why I'm choosing not to tell Haru. I'm surprised though because I thought by now Haru's folks would have told him Santa's not real, but I guess they haven't been around too often to notify him.

Much, much, later, it was our turn to sit on Santa-san's lap. I didn't exactly want to sit on an old random stranger's leg so I just sat on the side lines and watched while Haru did what any child would do; treating the man like he was an old friend.

"Hello little bo- I mean young man…" He was probably confused, "What would you like this Christmas?"

"I would like a pool." Haru said bluntly, "Not a kiddie pool like that one year though. I want a very big pool like they have at the school."

Haru has very big expectations. ^_^"

"Anything else then?"

"Ah yes…" He thought for a moment, "Something for my friend, Makoto," I raised an eyebrow, "I want him to be happy this Christmas. Can you do that for me Santa-san?"

The man in the big red suit chuckled, "I will certainly try my boy."

I smiled a genuinely happy smile, "Haru…" My friend is never thoughtless of others.

Never.

And that is why I love him so.

* * *

I decided that I would be spending Christmas with Haru this year since his parents were unavailable. My mother and father were okay with it just as long as we both came for Christmas dinner. I changed into some warm pajamas and walked into his living room which was already decorated for the holidays.

Haru just came back in from the yard, "What were you doing back there Haru?" I asked curiously.

"I need to make room for the pool I'm getting from Santa-san." He said looking extremely serious. How the heck was he going to fit such a large thing in such a small backyard?! And do his parents even have enough money?!

I laugh slightly and put a little box under the tree, "What's that for?" He questions me now.

"I got you a gift Haru." I grin but I look in his hands to see he also got one for me.

"Me too." He put his box under the tree as well; I felt grateful actually, "Can you put the stockings up? I need to get something."

I got into the decoration box while he went into the kitchen. I pulled out two oversized socks; green and blue, and put them on the coat hangs like Haru usually does for some strange reason. Maybe it's because he wants to respect his grandmother and doesn't want to put things over her head, I don't know. When I get back in the living room he's putting something down on the coffee table. Cookies? No…

Mackerel.

"Is that for Santa-san?"

"Yes." He replies after he's fully adjusted the grilled pineapple on top, "Santa-san loves fish."

"Ah I see…"

"We should go to bed now. He knows when you're awake." He drags me into his bedroom and we sleep together on his bed.

* * *

I had to wake up in the middle of the night because I was feeling quite parched, plus I wanted to check if Haru's parents had come and set out the gifts maybe. But when I stepped into the living room I saw something I didn't expect.

"S-Santa-san?!" I saw him bending down and putting wrapped presents under the tree.

When he noticed I was standing behind him, he turned around and I was able to see him in full. He was a little smaller than I thought, with a very wide and jolly stomach and twinkling magenta eyes. His beard looked almost unreal.

"Merry Christmas Mako-cha-to~!" He said in a deep but high voice as he put an envelope in my hand, but I was too shocked to say anything. So he is real?!

He giggled a little which was weird, "I must go, don't tell Haru I was here~!" He picked up a not so full bag that looked like a school suit case and exited through the front door.

I stood frozen in my place so scared, amazed, and confused at the same time.

"Makoto?" Haru entered the living room, "What are you-"

"HE IS REAL HARU!" I took him by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth, "SANTA-SAN IS REAL!"

"He's always been real."

"YES! I KNOW NOW! WHY DIDN'T I BELIEVE YOU?!" I hugged him tightly, "YOU HELPED ME BELIEVE HARU! YOU HELPED ME BELIIIEEEEVVVEEEE!"

* * *

Epilogue:

Rei POV:

I looked over to see who was opening my front door setting down my book.

"Where were you?"

"Giving some gifts to some people~!"

"Oh really? Why did you have to dress up?"

"Because…" Nagisa took off the white beard and Santa hat, "I got Mako-chan to believe." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you give Haruka and Makoto senpai?"

"Tickets to an indoor pool, I couldn't get Haru-chan a big pool in his backyard like he wanted." He frowned slightly.

"Well… You did your best." I tried reassuring him, which made my Nagi smile, "So when are you going to tell Makoto senpai that you were the Santa?"

"I don't think I ever will." He grinned mischievously.

* * *

**In other words… NAGISA IS FUCKING SANTA CLAUSE! XD**


	3. My Girlfriend made me a Sweater

**My Girlfriend made me a Sweater**

**Pairing: Seijuro x Gou **

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance and comedy**

**Warning(s): Little fluffy and has some swearing**

**Summary: **

**Gou decided to make something for Seijuro for Christmas rather than buy something. Will he accept it gratefully or be utterly confused?**

* * *

Seijuro POV:

"Well~ what do you think?" My girlfriend asked me with a wide grin on her face.

What the hell can I think? It's a sweater for Christ's sake! I usually get these from my grandmother. But I look over to see her puppy dog eyes that are just too adorable to resist.

"I… Love it!" I force a smile. Across from me is her brother and my under classmate Rin who is sneering at me like no other with his shark like teeth.

"Oh that makes me so happy Seijuro-kun!" She hugs me tightly and I slowly wrap my arms around her as well.

"At least I'm not gay!" I mouth to him.

He flips me off and mouths a very nice, "Fuck you!"

* * *

I promised her I'd wear it to her family Christmas party. Oh God I look so ridiculous in this thing. It's pink and has little cats on it and the scary part is… Their tongues stick out.

"_I made them based on how yours feels!" _she'd meant to be flirting but I almost got punched in the face by her brother again.

Well. This is going to be a very interesting holiday. Thank goodness the rest of the team isn't going to be around.

* * *

Speak of the goddamn devil.

"Captain… We were… Invited by… Rin-san." They tried to hold back laughs but couldn't manage under the pressure.

"Shut the hell up." I say, "If you say shit about my sweater, I'll make sure of it that you get swimming suspension." They become serious now.

"Yeah, it takes a real man to wear a sweater with cats on it." Rin's behind me now snickering; I wish I could punch him now but I promised Gou.

I promised my darling I would wear this sweater and wouldn't get in a fight with her sibling.

But I think I might have to break one.

Another break possibly being his jaw I hope.

* * *

"Waahhh! You look so cute!" Gou compliments me; I guess I'm happy if she's happy.

"Well you're looking pretty adorable yourself honey!" I come close to her face and we rub noses; I see Rin a little ways away. Glad he's pissed cause I'm happy as a clam right now.

"Ooh come on Sei-Sei! You need to meet my family!" I let her drag me along and introduce me to her relatives.

* * *

My girlfriend's family is actually nice, they don't say much about the sweater- but they are trying not to crack up too much- and they offer me some gifts. Like her great great great grandmother offered me condoms; to which me and Gou blushed trying to refuse the offer. But she insisted and I had too since she was so old, plus Rin was around~!

I was really excited when we finally found mistletoe in an abandoned hallway. And oh how I enjoyed making out with her and then her brother walking in on us and he couldn't do shit about it.

* * *

Surprisingly I'm having a good day.

Until the sweater starts to itch like crazy.

"A little itchy there?" Rin asks me grinning suspiciously.

"Ha! No just a little…" I can't stop scratching, "Well maybe a little…"

"You should take it off then~!" He's trying to convince me now and it's working a little, "I mean it looks like you're wearing a living nest of itching powder."

I pause and scowl at him, that little shit.

"Take it off captain! I insist!"

"Never! I'm wearing this because-"

"Because?"

"Because… I love your sister very much and don't want to break her heart! Even if this sweater is incredibly ugly!"

"Seijuro-kun?" And of course she's there to hear everything, I'm in trouble now.

"K-Kou! I can explain!" I say trying to cover it up and Rin's just gonna sit back and watch the show.

"I can't believe you would…" Oh great here it comes… "Do something so loyal for me~!" Okay I didn't expect that.

"What?!" Me and him say at the same time. I'm happy though and he's not.

"I'm so glad that you would do anything for me!" She grips me in a hug, "You know the whole reason why I gave you that secondhand piece of junk was because I wanted to test you."

"T-Test me?"

"Yeah, but you passed the test! And now I know you can be my boyfriend!" Rin's boiling mad already but I'm just grinning, "You can take it off now."

"But I'm not wearing a shirt underneath."

"Even better~!"

* * *

**In the end, Gou fawned over her boyfrond's abs and Rin was in a very PMS mood for the rest of the party! FIN! As in fish fin~! ;D (Lolz I'm so dumb… XD) **


	4. You're my Christmas Angel

**You're my Christmas Angel**

**Pairing: Rin x Aiichirou**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre(s): Romance and comedy **

**Warning(s): Fluffy~! :3**

**Summary: **

**Rin and Aiichirou have decided to spend Christmas together instead of going to celebrate with family and other friends. It's just one step closer to a relationship Ai hopes.**

* * *

Aiichirou POV:

"What?" I'm surprised, "You're not going to Makoto-san's Christmas party?"

"Nah." My senpai replies stretching a bit and yawning, "I decided I'm gonna spend the holidays with you if that's okay." Okay? I'm actually getting butterflies just thinking about it.

"Ah! Y-yes! I'd be happy if we spent Christmas together!" I say with a smile, "So what should we do?"

"Hmm I don't know… Do some Christmas shopping… Drink something…" It's Christmas Eve; I don't think it'd be a good idea to go shopping now when everyone's looking for last minute sales. And getting drunk is definitely out of the question.

"We could always er…" I scratch the back of my head nervously, "Go to the park and see the Christmas lights…"

* * *

And now, here we are and the park walking around. The whole place is covered in snow so no little children are playing on the playground. But there are Christmas lights wrapped around some of the trees, most of them being blue, green, white, and red which make the plants look beautiful this time of night. I'm glad senpai agreed to this activity rather than hate it.

"Wow!" I look around at some of the decorations and ornaments hanging from the trees, "They're so pretty huh Rin senpai?"

He nods slightly, "Hey Ai?"

"Yes Rin senpai?" I look at him ready to listen; when he addresses me like that I pay attention immediately. Maybe he's going to scold me for still calling him senpai.

"…Never mind… It does matter…" For a second it did look like it mattered but I guess he decided to brush it off.

"Okay…" I really wanted him to say something though.

After seeing just about every acre of the park we decided to head back to the dorm because it was freezing, so freezing that I'd begun to shiver.

"You cold?" Before I can answer he's wrapping his scarf around me. I can't help but enjoy the smell of him so close to me.

"Thanks." I say smiling but he's not finished apparently as he cups his hand on my cheek and kisses me.

I stand there totally frozen. Did he just kiss me or was I daydreaming again. No because the look in his pupils says reality. But it also says something I would never expect to see from Rin; A sweet smile and caring eyes toward me, of all people. My face heats up at an extreme rate. I guess that's what I needed to get warm. I look away from him feeling nervous but at the same time confused.

"Heh sorry." He says with a sort of grin about him. I don't know what to think of it personally.

* * *

Rin POV:

The rest of the night has kind of gone downhill a bit. Awkward silence has been haunting the atmosphere since I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips a bit earlier. Maybe I scared him or something I don't know, I just hope he's okay and he's not going to totally die because of what I did.

I can't take this peacefulness anymore, "You okay?" I ask but sigh after a minute.

He shakes his head without thinking but then nods quickly.

"Is it because I kissed you?"

His cheeks begin to turn pink and he's looking down at his fingers, "Well… I didn't really think something like that would ever happen to me… I've only imagined it in dreams." They're red now because he's embarrassed. And so the truth comes out.

"Are you saying you like me Ai~?" I say in a teasing tone trying to mess with him.

"Yes!" He bursts into tears like I'd pressured him into telling me, "Yes! I like you Rin senpai!" Looks like he didn't get the joke.

Oh wow. You know it was kind of obvious but why didn't I see it coming? I try to think through this, I don't want to scare him like last time. I get a little closer to him- but not too close the freak him out- and take a breath before talking.

"I… Like you too Ai." I can feel my cheeks burning as well, why the heck am I embarrassed?!

"R-really?"

"Yeah, why do you think I kissed you?!" I mean wasn't that obvious from the start?

"Well I just th-thought you were trying to warm me up." I face palm, I gave him a clue! Wow he's oblivious.

"No it's because I wanted to see how you'd react I guess." I remove my hand from my face, "I just… Wanted to know how I'd feel…"

"And…" He's flushed again, "Did you feel… Good?"

I remember it now. Ai's lips are sort of soft and cute. I think I would kiss him again if he'd let me to be honest.

"I… Guess I did…" I reply slowly, "What about you?"

He lets out a nervous chuckle, "Well you heard me before, I've always dreamed about me and senpai… Being able to… Kiss…"

I can't say the same thing sadly. I don't dream about such scenarios as he does. But I'm pretty sure I like him a lot because out of all the people I've met- Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, speedo glasses- Aiichirou has been the one I think about falling for all the time.

"Rin senpai?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah Ai?"

"C-can you… Will you… E-ever kiss me again?" I look at him; my mind's clouded due to the lust in his blue eyes. They've always been something to fawn over.

The only way I can answer is through action. I kiss him again only this time it lasts much longer and I can feel the great amount of passion in his lips. After a minute or so we finally let go and take a breath.

"Rin?" Finally he uses my full name.

"Yes my Christmas angel?" He smiles and my flirting.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Ah this should've been funnier I'm sowy! DX **


	5. Snowball Fight! Attack the Butterfly!

**Snowball fight! Attack the Butterfly! **

**Pairing: Rei x Nagisa **

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre(s): Romance and comedy **

**Warning(s): Sort of fluffy~! **

**Summary: **

**Nagisa wants to go outside on Christmas morning for a little fun~!**

* * *

Rei POV:

"Rei-chaaaannnn!" He's bouncing up and down on my bed and I really don't want to wake up for some reason. It seems too early but we stayed up late last night.

"Wake up! Come on!" Now he's nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and it tickles because his hair is extremely puffy. I try to push him away but I can't help but laugh a little.

"Hey I know you're awake now!" He kisses my neck and it makes me shiver slightly, "Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" I ask tiredly.

"No duh that's what I just said dumby!"

"Alright I'm getting up, calm down." I make a move to stretch, yawning as I do and he's just watching me flex.

"Good morning~!" Nagisa greets patiently now.

"Ah yes, good morning." I search the bedside table for my glasses and manage to find them after a second. Nagisa is looking right at me with his Magenta eyes glistening. "What do you want?" He's begging for something, I just know it.

"Well~"

* * *

The sun is out today and someone is in an incredibly jolly mood while I'm just confused. The snow covered ground crunches under our feet; it's not soft around this area, it's actually kind of icy.

"Where are we going Nagisa-kun?"

"Ha ha you'll see~!" When it comes to Nagisa grinning maniacally like that, it's not a very good sign.

"Are we going to the playground? The park?" I'm just taking guesses here since this is the usual way to the park.

"Maybe~!" He's has that teasing tone in his voice. At least we're holding hands; which is beautiful enough in my opinion.

But then we're stopping and he's letting go and looking at me with a mischievous look.

"… What are you going to do now…?" I can't help but feel a little frightened since he looks very evil.

His grin seems to widen; a devilish sneer sort of look.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT! ATTACK THE BUTTERFLY!"

And that is when the war breaks out.

* * *

Nagisa POV:

So I teamed up with a bunch of kids to surprise my boyfrond. Well I don't think he likes it too much but this is hilarious.

"Do we have ammo?" I ask one of the younger boys making snow balls.

"Yes! I can make more!" He has heavy duty gloves so we made him in charge of making snowballs.

"Sir! I believe we have lost a crew member!" One of my comrades yells.

"How do you know?"

"The butterfly is offering them cookies!"

"That sneaky bastard…" I mutter, I can't help but smile though, "How many are on our crew?"

"Six, sir!"

"Wha?! So he took six of ours?!"

"So far, yes!"

"Well then let's get them back somehow!" I turned to one of the littlest of my crew, "Quick! Buy me some sweets!" I give him some yen and he salutes running off to the nearby cake outlet.

"Give up Nagisa-kun!" Rei yells over from his base; he made a wall of snow for protection while we just hid by the playground.

"Never! This war doesn't end until you give up!" I laugh, how could he think I would be the one to end this battle?!

"Nagisa-kun I have a strawberry crepe over here!" I peek over the side of the slide.

"No captain! It's a trap!" One of my crew mates yells from his side.

"You're taking hostages Rei-chan?!" I gasp but almost laugh; we're really getting into the game are we.

"Surrender and we'll give him back to you!" Announces one of his generals.

"Never! Don't worry little guy! We'll save you!" I cry out to him.

"Hurry! These cookies are too addictive!" The kidnapped child yells and mumbles; He must be eating the treats over on their side.

"Captain! I have cake!" My gopher comes back with a chocolate cake; I grin again with a genius idea.

* * *

"Rei-chan~ help~" I scream trying to muffle my laugh like everyone else, "Help my team has captured me~!"

I see him peek out from the side of the wall, "You need… Help?"

"Yes beautiful prince~ Help me~!" Some of the little girls giggle.

Beautiful is sort of his kink word so he gets up immediately and starts running toward out base, "I'm coming for you Nagisa-kun!"

But he stops right when he sees us. We got a little slingshot put together.

"Hey Rei-chan." I smile cutely.

"Put your hands up and surrender!" One of my soldiers snickers.

He slowly raised his hands in the air, "Nagisa-kun please do not do this…" Yeah I don't think he's in the mood to have frosting ruin his complexion.

"Do you surrender?" I ask smirking.

"No captain! Don't do it! Fight on!" One of his warriors calls out.

That's when Rei puts his arms down and becomes totally straight, "I will not put up my white flag!"

"Alright suit yourself. FIRE!" The cake is launched into his pretty face.

…

That's when everyone- and I mean EVERYONE- bursts out laughing. Even Rei is laughing a bit as he wipes the desert off himself.

"Alright, looks like you've won Nagisa-kun."

"Nah, we both won!" All the children begin to cheer wildly, "Victory to everyone!"

* * *

Well after taking all the kids out to a great big lunch of pizza, we took them back to the orphanage and promised in the summer we'd have a water fight of some sort. Now Rei and I have intertwined hands walking back home. Thank goodness he got cleaned up and paid for the lunch.

"Did you have fun making a fool out of me today?" He asked not seeming mad at all.

"I didn't make a fool out of you Rei-chan! I just made you look different then you already are…?" I laugh slightly, "But still you've got to admit, this was the best Christmas ever huh?"

"It wasn't too bad." He shrugged, "This was the funniest by far."

"I had fun too." I say wrapping my hands around his arm and coming close to him, "Merry Christmas Rei-chan."

"Merry Christmas Nagisa-kun." He kissed my forehead lightly.

* * *

**And now we end our Christmas sweetly ^w^ **


End file.
